Hellsing Documents: Stories of Hellsing
by AndromacheTakaya
Summary: Short Stories of the Hellsing Family.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: this story takes place after the events of Book 1_

Christmas at Hellsing

Elizabeth woke early, the gray light of morning streaming into her room. It was the first day of the holiday season, and today was her shopping day. She hopped down from the bed, rushing around to prepare for the day.

A tap on the door had her grabbing cloths and fleeing into the bathroom.

"Come in!" she called as she closed the bathroom door.

The door opened, and Walter's voice called out to her through the second obstacle.

"Lady? Are you ready for the day?"

"I'll be out in a little, Walter!" she replied, throwing on the clothes and brushing her hair out. "But I'm afraid I have some things to do today, so I can't ask you to accompany me."

She opened the door, allowing him to inspect her outfit: a long green velvet skirt, white lacy socks, and a box-neck shirt. Walter nodded, and she moved passed him to grab a pair of winter ankle-length boots, adjusting the socks so that the lace trim settled over the top of them.

"Just what are you doing today, Lady?" Walter inquired, opening the door for her. She looked around at him as she grabbed a fur-lined cloak from an armoire.

"Shopping for Christmas gifts." She smiled, green eyes glittering. "So you can understand why I can't let you come with me. But I would like a budget, if that's alright."

Walter looked taken aback.

"Of course, Lady." He replied, leading her out of the room. "But you must understand, I can't let you wander the streets of London alone. You need an escort."

Elizabeth didn't reply immediately. She knew there was more than one reason for an escort. What came to mind was the event that occurred only three months ago, when she had been kidnapped by vampires in order to get to Alucard and Integra. She vowed never to let that happen again.

"I don't intend to go alone." She assured him at last. "I'm taking one of the soldiers."

Walter faltered for a moment, then nodded. It was reasonable, and nothing was going on so early in the morning that it would require every hand.

"Take your pick. Please try to be back before dark." He said, and wrote a number down on a piece of paper, handing it to her. "Here is your requested budget. Everything will be charged to Hellsing. Have fun."

She laughed, tucking the note into her pocket. Then she headed down the stairs to the soldier's barracks.

---

Walter watched Elizabeth take Cpt. Bernadotte and leave the mansion from the window in Integra's office.

"I couldn't bear to tell her we usually don't celebrate Christmas." Walter explained to her as she, too, looked out the window.

"Yes." Integra replied, smiling. "Don't spoil her fun. We'll have a Christmas this year. Walter, please start on the preparations. I have some things to attend to."

Walter nodded, and set off out of the office.

Integra had just sat down again when Alucard's voice rang out.

"We're celebrating Christmas this year?" he inquired. Integra looked up, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Yes." She replied to the room, knowing he would hear her. "Elizabeth is still a child in many ways. She is still accustomed to the older familial traditions, and we will accommodate that. Besides," the smile returned. "It might be nice to have something festive here for the people of Hellsing."

A chuckle answered her.

"Very well." Alucard said. "As my Master commands it."

---

"You can't be serious." Bernadotte commented, as Elizabeth held out a festive scarf.

"And why not?" She challenged. Thus far they had gone to two shops, but had found nothing suitable.

"You don't want to give anyone somezing festive unless you don't want zem to wear it." He explained.

"Then maybe we should stop going to the Christmas shops." Elizabeth sighed, hanging the scarf back up.

They left, heading down the street.

"Why did you bring me along, anyway?" He asked.

"Well, you seemed nice enough." Elizabeth said, turning a corner. "And I figured you might know your way around, being a soldier. There are a few specific items I'd like to purchase that will require a soldier's knowledge and an adult's permission."

"What kind of items?" Bernadotte asked, wary. "Nothing illegal, I 'ope."

"No. But a minor can't purchase them without an adult's consent." Elizabeth replied. "Ah, here we are."

The building they were standing in front of was small, but definitely original Victorian. A small sign above the door read 'Carfax Abbey'. They went in, climbing the whitewashed steps through the stain glass door.

"Zis place iz awfully fancy for somezing a child needz adult consent for." Bernadotte noted. "Zis had better not be a brothel."

"Hush." Elizabeth said sternly, blushing at the mention of such a thing. "If Mr. Carfax hears that, he'll never let me come back."

They entered the hall and he followed her into the front room, which was decorated in a variety of metal work; from swords and daggers to necklaces and rings adorned the walls, which were of old wood like the floors.

"'Oly crap!" Bernadotte exclaimed, looking around. "What iz all zis?"

"This is my shop." Came a gruff voice from another room. "I'm glad you like it, but if you touch anything without permission, I'll be forced to shoot you."

They turned to see a short, paunchy man with graying hair and short chin whispers came out of the adjacent door. He wore a brown shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black pants, and a worn leather apron that was stained with grease. When he saw Elizabeth, his aged face brightened.

"Little Eli!" He bellowed, catching her up in a warm hug. She laughed, hugging him back. "I hoped I'd see you again! Does this old man good to know you remembered me."

"Of course I remember you." Elizabeth replied when he let her go. "Why would I ever forget my father's closest friend?"

The man grunted in agreement.

"Your father was a good man." He said, then turned to look at Bernadotte. "This the one who adopted you?"

"No, Mr. Carfax." Elizabeth said. "He works for her. he's escorting me today to go Christmas shopping. Mr. Bernadotte, this is Alex Carfax. Mr. Carfax, this is Pip Bernadotte."

They shook hands, sizing each other up.

"You seem to be a decent fellow." Mr. Carfax replied eventually. "You take good care of this girl, you hear?"

"Yes sir." Bernadotte said firmly. Carfax nodded, and turned back to Elizabeth.

"So who adopted you?" he asked. "Lord knows I would have done it myself if I wasn't afraid I'd kick the bucket before you came of age."

"Don't talk like that!" Elizabeth said in mock sternness. "You have plenty of years left in you! Anyway, you wouldn't know the woman. Sir Integra Hellsing adopted me.

Carfax's eyes got wide.

"You were adopted by Arthur Hellsing's little girl?" He asked.

"Yes, I suppose." Elizabeth replied. "Why, you know her?"

"I knew her father, yes." Carfax said, a smile breaking over his face again. "We had some good times, he and I. Walter, too. Is he still kicking?"

"Of course!" Elizabeth laughed. "It wouldn't be a day at Hellsing manor if he wasn't there!"

Carfax laughed with her.

"So," he said at last. "What have you come here for? Your father used to come here all the time for jewelry for you and your mother."

"Well, as it turns out, I'm going to do all my shopping here, and all of them are going to be custom." Elizabeth told him.

"Is anything here every anything else?" Carfax asked, laughing again. "Come on then, we'll discuss this in the alcove, and then we'll have lunch. If my memory serves me, you love strawberry scones."

---

It was coming up on three o'clock when Bernadotte and Elizabeth finally made it back to Hellsing manor. Elizabeth, bright at the prospect of the items she would be picking up in a few weeks, skipped into the front hall with her cheeks rosy from the cold.

"Oi!" Bernadotte groaned, heading for the barracks. "Zat was unbelievable! You can take someone else to get everyzing!"

"Don't worry!" Elizabeth replied gleefully. "I still have to get a few things for you and your soldiers!"

Bernadotte was stunned. He swiveled around to look at her.

"You don't 'ave to do zat." He said.

"But I want to." Elizabeth said simply, and skipped her way down the hall and through the door leading to the cellar.

---

"What are we doing today?" Elizabeth asked Alucard as she skipped in, removing her cloak.

Alucard was sitting in a chair high above the training course he had built for her. He looked down at her, his eyes glowing. He never wore his glasses around her, and it was a gesture she was grateful for.

"And what was my little pupil up to today?" he asked, smiling. She smiled back up at him, and motioned for him to come down in a child-like manor.

"It's a secret." She whispered in his ear when he bent to listen. "Because I know you'd just try to find out what everyone's getting."

She did these little things on purpose, to live up to her age. Every now and again, it was fun to be a child. Alucard straightened up, his eyes holding a curious glow. But he caught her attention when he went for her leg, initiating the day's lesson.

---

Two weeks went by, Elizabeth almost fidgeting with anticipation. Finally, she grabbed up another of the soldiers, one Bernadotte assigned this time, as he refused to help carry the packages the unfortunate volunteer would be forced to tote around, and set off back to Carfax Abbey.

Mr. Carfax was waiting expectantly by the door when she arrived, a fatherly smile on his face.

"Come in, come in!" he said as they crossed the threshold. Today he didn't give the accompanying man a second glance. "Tea and scones are ready, and then I have some of my finest work to show you."

Elizabeth beamed and accepted the invitation. While they ate, they discussed her orders, a look of pride on Mr. Carfax's face.

"Wonderful pieces, each of them." He said, taking a sip of tea. "What a brilliant mind you have, my dear. Lovely. However…"

He trailed off with a meaningful look. Elizabeth understood, having had to do the same of Bernadotte weeks earlier, and motioned that the soldier should leave the room. He nodded, and dutifully removed himself. She turned back to Mr. Carfax, who resumed.

"I have finished all the pieces with the exception of one, because I needed you to finish it."

"Of course, I understand." Elizabeth nodded, biting into a scone. "Can we do that today?"

"I was hoping for that, in fact." Mr. Carfax agreed. "And I understand you are looking for a few bulk items?"

"Yes." She replied. "For the rest. I didn't know what to get them, so I figured something nice, but not personal would be best."

"A wise choice." Mr. Carfax said, and rose to clear the table. "Let's be about it, shall we?"

Elizabeth smiled and helped him with the trays.

---

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you with those?" She asked on the way back.

"Perhaps you should have gotten a car?" the soldier asked, his arms full of parcels. "And why so many?"

"Mr. Carfax doesn't allow vehicles on his street, it was a nice day for a walk," Elizabeth replied, situating her parcels so she could count on her fingers. "And I got something for everyone. That's why there are so many."

"I hope you don't expect anything back for this." He said. "We usually don't celebrate Christmas here."

Elizabeth stopped for a moment at that, but recovered quickly.

"Of course not." She said. "I just wanted to do this for everyone."

They made it back a little while later, but he tripped, dropping a long parcel. Elizabeth feared it would hit the floor, but Seras, who had been coming down the hall, caught it for her.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said with a sigh of relief. She took it back from her.

"No problem." Seras said, looking curiously at the pile. "What's all that for?"

"You'll find out in a couple of days." Elizabeth said merrily, and headed up the stairs to her room, the grumbling soldier behind her.

Seras watched her ascend the stairs, and spoke quietly after her.

"So will you."

---

The next few days passed uneventfully. Elizabeth's spirits became lower and lower as she found that there were few decorations or merriment of any kind. Instead of being allowed to train and to study, Walter, under orders of Integra, had her confined to her room.

"I'm sorry." Walter said briskly. "But she has requested you be out of the way for the next three days."

At first she thought they meant to surprise her, but when she listened at the door, there was no sound. Slowly, she began to doubt. That night was the beginning of Christmas Eve, and it looked as though she would be spending it alone. She had finally finished wrapping all the gifts, and had them set into piles so she could find them easily enough. Then she changed into her Christmas dress, a red velvet piece with an empress waist and short, puffed sleeves trimmed with white lace and ribbon.

The wall clock by her wardrobe began to strike midnight. She watched and listened as the bongs sounded, then crossed over to her dresser drawer, carefully removing a picture frame. The picture inside depicted a tall man with dark hair and a stern face which was sporting a grin. The woman sitting in front of him had soft skin and bright green eyes that danced merrily.

"Well, Mom and Dad," Elizabeth whispered to the picture, tears rolling down her cheeks unbidden. "Looks like this Christmas will be the first one we spend apart. At least you're together. Happy Christmas, Mom and Dad. I love you and miss you."

She climbed up into her bed, laying on top of the covers, and cradled the picture close, crying silently. A hand touched her shoulder, but at first she didn't feel it.

"Don't cry, Lady." A soft, sultry voice whispered in her ear. She turned her head, and found Alucard standing over her, his crimson eyes filled with concern. Out of pain and need for comfort, she flung herself upwards and wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her, lifting her up and turning around so he could set her on his lap. "Don't cry for something you cannot change." He whispered.

"I miss them." She whispered back, wiping tears away. "They were all I knew. I don't have anyone here. No one I can talk to who can understand."

"That's not so," Alucard said, looking down at her. "You have Integra. She knows exactly how you feel. And you have me."

She looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Do I?" she whispered, her lower lip trembling.

"Yes." Alucard responded firmly. Then, slowly, he placed one finger under her chin to tilt it farther upward, and bent forward. The kiss he placed on her lips was as light as air, but held in it the promise of compassion and love, such as she had never felt before. It did funny things to her stomach, as though a million butterflies had been let loose inside it. But instead of pulling back, as she felt she should have, her arms slipped around his neck, holding him to her. He obliged, deepening the kiss slightly.

She was flushed when he gently pulled away from her, but did not remove her arms from around his neck.

"Do you do that to a lot of girls?" She asked, a little shakily. Alucard's eyes were dancing with crimson warmth.

"No." he said. "I haven't kissed a woman in over a hundred years. And never like that."

She thought about that, about everything he had said. It made her heart jump in her chest.

"I have something for you." she said. "A Christmas gift."

"Do you?" Alucard asked, smiling. She nodded, and got down off his lap to rummage through a pile of gifts. She picked up a small one wrapped in red foil, and brought it back to him, handing it to him with shaking fingers.

He picked her up with one arm and settled her up on his lap again before he began to open her gift. Inside a small box was a necklace with a red vial-shaped charm on it. He tilted it and a bubble appeared at the top.

"Whose blood is this?" he asked, looking down at her. She fidgeted.

"Mine." She finally replied. "I thought it might be appropriate. But if you don't like it…"

"I love it." He said, and motioned for her to take it. She unclasped it, and clipped it around his neck. When it sat at full length, it rested over his heart, and she fingered it absently.

"Is it a secret?" She asked. He understood what she was asking about.

"Yes." He replied, and lifted her to her feet. "And it is time for us to go. Let me help you carry these."

He bent and picked up the presents. She helped with as much as she could, and then followed him out of the room.

---

Integra waited impatiently in the upstairs drawing room with everyone else. She had sent Alucard to fetch Elizabeth fifteen minutes ago. Where the hell were they?

Walter could see her temper and came up beside her.

"Shall I go out to find them?" he asked her. Seras' ear turned towards them, listening.

"No," Integra sighed. "It's her choice. But he had better have the decency to wait until she knows she has that choice."

Just then, Alucard and Elizabeth walked in, their arms laden with parcels and presents. Everyone in the room stood up. Walter, Integra, Seras, and all the Wild Geese.

"Happy Christmas!" They all said together. Elizabeth's face lit up with a smile.

"Happy Christmas everyone!" she shouted in response. "I was beginning to wonder if there was going to be one!"

"Of course there would be a Christmas." Integra said. "It's the most wonderful holiday to make you feel like part of the family."

They all gathered around her to give her their presents, placing them at her feet, because she still had all of theirs in her arms. Once they were done she handed out hers: two to Seras, two to Integra, and two to Walter, who looked surprised. Then she handed out one to each of the Wild Geese, and a different-sized one to Bernadotte, who smiled at her.

"Open them." She said excitedly. "Integra, you first."

Integra smiled and obliged, opening the first on, a long parcel. Her smile turned to astonishment when she revealed an antique-styled saber.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." She said, unsheathing the blade. "It's beautiful."

"I knew you'd love it." Elizabeth beamed.

And so the gifts went. Integra also received a ring embellished with the Hellsing family crest in ruby and opal. Walter received a pair of new gloves and a leather-bound book. Seras, a pair of boots and a trench coat.

"Bloody hell!" she exclaimed, trying it on. "This is beautiful Elizabeth!"

The Wild Geese each got a knife with the Hellsing Seal on it, and finally for Bernadotte, a French barrette.

"Zis iz too much!" he laughed, putting it on his head. "You're a doll, Elizabeth."

Then it was her turn to open her gifts. Excitedly, she pulled on from the pile. It was from Seras, who moved forward. Underneath the wrapping lay a wooden box, inside of which was a long, lovely red dress that was light and airy.

"Thank you Seras!" Elizabeth said, hugging her. "I love it!"

"A girl needs more than just guns." Seras replied knowingly.

The paper continued to litter the floor as she unwrapped more presents. From Walter she received a book on medieval weapons, which she thumbed through interestedly before going to the next one. From Bernadotte she received a pair of fur boots, and from the rest of the Wild Geese, a matching fur-lined cloak of black velvet. Finally, Integra gave her a large square present, which she opened carefully. Inside was a framed oil painting of a large family. In the back row was a series of older men and women. Further forward was a pair of men and women in their middle years, two of which she recognized as her parents, who were holding a young baby. In the front row, in front of the other pair, was a small girl, about her age, was a blonde girl with bright blue eyes and round-rimmed glasses. It was Integra, and Elizabeth realized the baby her parents were holding was her.

"I don't know what to say, Integra." Elizabeth whispered. "Thank you."

Integra bent down and hugged her. It was all the acceptance that was needed.

---

The evening went wonderfully. After she had put down the painting, there was a small party with a midnight feast. Bernadotte ruffled her hair playfully, and she punched him lightly on the shoulder in return. But as she looked around, she noticed that Alucard had left. It didn't occupy her attention long, because Seras insisted on having a spar with wooden swords.

By the time she returned to her room, it was almost two in the morning. She set her gifts carefully on a chair so she could put them away properly in the morning, then changed into a nightgown. When she returned to her bed, she found a large, soft pacel sitting there. A note attached read

_-For you. _

Inside was a hand-woven blanket that folded out into a mural, depicting a mountainous land of snow and forest. The blues and whites and greens were so intricately woven that it looked like she was looking out a window, and somehow she felt she was. She smiled, and curled up under the blanket, dreams of wolves and mountains dancing in her head.


	2. CONTEST

Hello all

Hello all!

Well, my brain is just about toast from everything I've been pushing out these past few weeks, so here's what we're going to do. We're gonna have a contest and you guys are gonna give me ideas for the next Book and/or short story. If I like it, and can work it in to what I want, I'll use it, and you get credit for it in the chapter I write. YAY!!

So send a review or a message to me with your name, what it is for, and what your idea is. YAY!!

Remember, no more than a simple idea with maybe some details. Let me elaborate on it.


End file.
